Hansen
A member of the Fanon Gang in River City, Hansen. Background In his younger days, Hansen was introduced to martial arts movies by his mother. Since then they have had a huge impact on his life and his overall abilities. This however does not stop him from getting in trouble with his friends at New River City Highschool. Personal Life When he isn't messing around with his gang of friends or picking fights with the gangs of River City, he's at home tending to his single mother and younger siblings or doing homework. Adventures TBA Personality Hansen is generally sarcastic, but often insightful with his peers. Surprisingly he tries to be the voice of reason when possible, but often he is hotblooded. He absolutely dislikes bullies and prefers to stand up for others. Appearance A senior in River City High, at age 17, Hansen's general appearance is simple to understand. * Wears sunglasses at all times * Dark red jacket, grey shirt underneath * Blue carpenter jeans, lined with gold threads * plain white sneakers, looking a bit dirty. He has dark brown hair, of which is short and spiky. Blue eyes, and a sarcastic grin. Also looks as though he needs a week's worth of sleep despite getting the standard amount. Fighting Style: Jitkundou It's safe to say that Hansen's fighting style is reminiscent of a famous actor/martial artist's own fighting style. Moves * Like Wataa! - a counter move where Hansen dodges and knocks an enemy to the ground. * Flying Dragon - a flashy leaping kick that's inexplicably on fire. * Intercepting Fist - another counter based attack, this time he grabs the enemy's hand/foot and responds with a headbutt. * Suplex - Surprisingly this was not a move originally used by the master, instead Hansen gets behind his target and performs a german suplex. * Triple Trouble Fist - an attack rush of three punches, three quick and powerful rabbit punches. * Explosive Kicks - An attack that is able to launch opponents sky high. Every once in a while an explosion does occur dealing double damage. * Inch Knuckledust - extending out his arm, Hansen places his knuckles on an enemy and then firmly punches them, thrusting the enemy across the room. * Slip Dodge - Hansen hooks his left leg around the enemy's and proceeds to slip by them by rolling over their back. Theme Wouldn't be a character without a theme, right? This would be that theme. Trivia * Hansen's favorite food is Ramen Noodles, specifically beef flavored * His father is a deadbeat who left his mother shortly after his little brother was born, even then he was barely in the family to begin with. * Hansen has a younger brother who is only 12 years old and an adoptive younger sister who is only 15 years old. * Hansen looks a bit older than he really is, looking about 24 instead of 17. * Favorite Band is Yeah! * Hobbies include: Drawing, Cooking, and Fighting. Category:Males Category:Shoto's Characters Category:Characters Category:River City Ransom Fanon Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists